Don't Have The Words To Say
by Primipassi
Summary: Dean and Castiel, fellow police officers, have been working together, and have recently grown fond of one another. Until now, they had managed to circle around each other, neither one making a first move. But on this afternoon, everything changes. AU


_**A/N: **So! I really just pulled this one out of thin air, but hopefully you all enjoy it! :3 It's supposed to be a one shop, but if you all like it, I can write more. _

_By the way, this is my first sex scene ever, but it turned out rather well, I believe. :)_

* * *

><p>"Here," Castiel said simply, handing Dean his burger before leaning casually against the squad car to dig into his own greasy lunch,<p>

"Thanks, Cas," Dean grinned, and took a bite out of his burger. Castiel and Dean had been paired together to work today patrolling the west side of town – better known as the pits (or Hell, as everyone the station deems it). They'd successfully finished their daily rounds, and thankfully, didn't run into any problems. So Castiel offered to buy them both burgers.

'A little celebration', Cas had called it in that monotonous voice of his that made the statement all the more hilarious – though Dean knew there might be an ulterior motive.

He couldn't possibly pass up such an offer, though – and not just because of the free burger. There was also the added satisfaction of getting to spend time with Castiel. He'd been ogling his fellow officer for weeks now, and was fairly certain that - despite the blue eyed man's oblivious nature – he had picked up on that. Unfortunately, Castiel was the type that enjoyed playing hard to get, which was a particular shame.

Especially right now, when he was moaning into that burger in a way that made Dean feel a bit too hot around the collar.

Dean watched intently as a bit of ketchup dripped onto Castiel's chin, and a pink tongue slipped out to lick it back into his mouth between two of the sexiest lips Dean had ever seen. Dean subconsciously licked his own lips, and felt his brain become foggy with want. Desire. Heat.

Castiel, oblivious to Dean's gaze, ate the last of the burger, before looking at his fingers, which had remnants of ketchup on them, his brought them up to his lips, and parted them, sucking them idly. That was the final straw for Dean, who grunted in a daze, and dropped his burger on the ground, forgotten. Castiel's eyes finally turned to Dean, finger still in his mouth. However, before he could say anything, Dean had him pinned against the squad car, warm body pressing against his own,

"Dean.." Castiel breathed out, looking nothing less than a tad surprised,

"Oh, don't you 'Dean' me, Cas," Dean spoke low and with finality. This time – Castiel was not getting away from him. He'd had enough of his mind games,

"Don't you dare try to play innocent with me, angel," Dean spoke the last word softly, with almost a mocking voice. It was a decided nickname that Dean had used on him ever since he first came as a rookie to the station – all innocent blue eyes and softly spoken words. However, he quickly saw the man's more brutal side, and realized that even he had many emotional moments.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, and Dean was tempted to do something irrational – but suddenly, a smirk washed over Castiel's features, and his eyes wandered down to where their bodies touched. Dean felt Castiel's hand shifting, and before he could even think, Castiel had completely switched their positions, shoving Dean against the car with enough force to knock the breath out of him.

That was another thing about Cas he'd learned really quickly – the guy was freaking strong, despite his smaller stature. He glared at Castiel, who was still smirking,

"Who ever said angels had to be innocent?" he asked, and suddenly his lips were crashing into Dean's. Dean moaned in surprised satisfaction, heat immediately pooling in a few choice places in his body as his lips sucked and pushed and kneaded against Castiel's own in a fiery release of pent up passion.

How long had he wanted – waited to feel Castiel's beautiful body right here, his lips against his and his body heat melding with his own? How many times did he dream of this man over and over? Too many times to count. Too many times that he'd even want to count.

Dean's tongue pushed against Castiel's lips with strong, yet gentle coaxing, and Castiel chuckled lightly in the back of his throat before parting his lips and granting Dean much needed access. Dean eagerly explored every part of Castiel's mouth, relishing in every moan that came from the other man's throat, and reciprocating in kind.

This felt so surreal. He felt like he wasn't really in the moment. And he sure as hell did not want this to not be real. And so, Dean took it upon himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and began to grind, hard a slow, against Castiel's body.

Castiel let out a sort of whining moan, and Dean grinned devilishly into his mouth, before setting a tantalizingly slow pace. It was now a battle of pure will power, and Castiel was fighting a losing war. He shoved his hips harshly against Dean's own - to which Dean smiled at his discreet victory - creating a friction that sent both their bodies nearer to their boiling point.

Dean broke away from the kiss for a second, letting Castiel get a much needed breath of air through his mouth, but also took this second to his advantage, switching their places once again. Castiel gasped when he felt Dean's larger, warm hand press against his hard on through his pants. His hand was so warm. Almost too warm. Castiel was gasping as he felt Dean's breath brush against his ear,

"Cas, do you know how much I've wanted to see you like this?" he whispered, and Castiel shuddered, knowing all too well that he'd pushed this man almost too far by his little teasing. And he had no quarrel with that,

"Do you know how many times I've dreamed of those damn gorgeous legs spread apart in front of me, or those sexy lips doing the unmentionable to my cock?" he hissed haughtily, and Castiel gasped when Dean massaged his crotch again, about sending him out of his wits. This man was going to be the death of him,

"I want to fuck you over and over, until you're as raw as the day you were born," Dean growled, and Castiel found he couldn't hold back the slightest of whimpers. He gulped, and somehow managed to smirk,

"What are you waiting for, then, Dean?" his voice was gravelly, dark and low, but Dean picked up on it loud and clear. It wasn't more than a five seconds later that Castiel found himself lying underneath Dean on the back seat of the squad car, the door slamming shut behind them. Castiel's clothed legs were already curved around Dean's kneeling waist as the man practically tore his own uniform off.

Castiel watched on in quiet admiration as Dean's beautiful tan torso was revealed all at once. He hummed in appreciation, his own calloused hand wandering up to caress the tough, very warm skin. Castiel's hand ran along his collar bone, and Dean's half lidded eyes watched Castiel's face as he made his slow progress.

The pace seemed suddenly much less rushed, though neither of them minded the stark change. Cas' nimble fingers ran over Dean's nipples, who closed his eyes, his chest seeming to rumble in a sort of purr from pleasure.

Castiel's hands continued their trek down Dean's bare body, coming to rest just above the line of his pants. It was then that Dean's eyes flashed open, and his hands promptly began to yank at Castiel's clothing, successfully ripping a couple buttons off without mercy. Castiel chuckled darkly, allowing Dean the moment before he helped the man remove the rest of his shirt.

He almost had it off his arms when Dean grabbed at them, successfully pinning them above his head. Dean was breathing hard, heat radiating from his bare chest and causing Castiel's heart to race. It was Dean's turn to take a long satisfied look at what Castiel had to offer as far as torsos went. Dean's other hand lifted from the edge of the seat and ran tickling down the expanse of Castiel's bare skin. Castiel shuddered, and clenched his teeth together in an effort to not flinch away from the wandering hands that were feather light on his soft skin.

He was beginning to get impatient, and expressed his thoughts by thrusting up into Dean's crotch that had been hovering centimeters from his own. Dean's shocked face was only a briefly lived treat, as the man growled around another smirk,

"Damn, well, aren't we eager to fuck?" and Castiel tilted his head, eying him suspiciously. That is, as suspiciously as one was capable of in the current circumstances,

"I can smell hypocrisy from miles away, Dean, and..." he glanced down at Dean's crotch, already seeing the dark stain of pre-come through his pants, "it seems to be particularly heady right now..." his eye lids lowered in both lust and curiosity.

Dean snorted, and shook his head, before attacking the button and zipper of Castiel's pants, stretching so that he could keep Castiel's hand locked above his head. Castiel would struggle against them – attempt to touch all over Dean's body, but he knew what a control freak Dean was, and at this point, he was more than willing to allow Dean to take control of anything he wanted.

Dean, after a few seconds of clumsy lust clouded fiddling, managed to tear Castiel's pants from his body, underwear joining the ride until the lost momentum half way down.

Dean didn't seem concerned with that fact, though, seeing as how he was particularly transfixed on the cock that had just sprung free from Castiel's pants. Castiel suddenly felt a tad self concious – and who wouldn't, with someone staring at one of their most private parts as though it were a fresh pile of meat. He gulped, and the tiny noise didn't go unnoticed by Dean. He glanced up at Castiel's face, eyes glazed over, and grinned widely,

"Holy shit, Cas, that's a nice peacock you've got there," he declared, and Castiel just tilted his head again in utter confusion. Why would he mention a peacock in a situation as intimate as this? Castiel didn't have time to ask, however, when Dean quickly pulled his underwear the rest of the way off, throwing them into the growing pile on the floor.

He then positioned himself more comfortably between Castiel's legs, a few fingers making their way up to Castiel's mouth. On what must have been instinct, Castiel took the fingers into his mouth, and sucked like he was sucking on the most delicious ice cream ever, saliva coating Dean's digits thoroughly. He could vaguely make out a few moans from Dean, but he didn't process them – his heart was beating so hard.

He had wanted Dean for so long. Even before Dean had started liking him, he'd been quietly wishing. In fact, Castiel would go as far as to say he'd liked the man since the first day they'd meant, as cheesy as it sounded.

And here he was, about to be fingered by one Dean Winchester – the man he thought he'd only get to see like this in his dreams. He groaned when Dean pulled his fingers out of his mouth, and finally brought them to Castiel's entrance, prodding and teasing. Castiel squirmed, attempting with harsh strength to get his hands free. He need to touch Dean so bad.

Dean must have either read his mind, or simply realized that Castiel's strength would eventually over power his hold, for he pulled his hand away from Castiel's, taking the shirt along with it. Casitel's hands flew to Dean's back with avengence, and just in time for Dean to push his the first finger into Castiel. Castiel froze for a moment, the slight pain and immense pleasure, and simply the surrealty of the situation making him stop completely. It didn't last long, though, for very soon after Dean added a second finger, and Castiel took advantage of the man's inviting back, clawing at it like a cat does when they're happy. Dean chuckled,

"Fuck, you're so hot like this, Cas," he whispered, his face leaning closer towards Cas as his fingers crooked a bit, and Castiel gasped, whimpering,

"I should probably arrest you, you're so fucking illegal," Dean continued talking as he added yet another finger, stretching Castiel carefully. Castiel tried to regain control of his breath, but it was no use, he was already breathing much too hard. Dean kissed Castiel's collar bone lightly, before pulling his fingers out, leaving Castiel feeling terribly empty and cold. He expressed his loss with a low whine, and Dean pulled away slightly, shuffling around for something.

Eventually, Castiel realized Dean had grabbed a condom, and was clumsily removing his pants before stretching the thing over his cock. Castiel moaned when he caught saw it between his legs – big and hard and...hot. He could feel it every time it accidentally brushed against his thighs. Dean then leaned over, and appeared back into Castiel's vision with a tube of lube he apparently kept with his belongings. He was about to open it when Castiel reached out an arm and stopped him,

"No, I...like it when it hurts," his voice was rough and cracked. He wasn't sure what it was about those words, but when his eyes found Dean's – what he saw was the most animalistic thing he'd ever looked upon. He could feel Dean's pleasure coursing through his own veins, and the man wasn't even inside of him yet. Dean let out a small whimper, and threw the tube aside, swiflty and efficiently positioning his cock at Castiel's hole.

Then he pushed all the way in at once, and Castiel's head flew back, a scream of pleasured-pain ripped from his throat. It was kind of twisted, but he couldn't help it – pain and pleasure, at least during sex, were all too similar for him. The fact that Dean's full length was pulsing, and seemingly filling up every part of him with delicious heat certainly didn't make things any easier. When he could breath again, his first thought flew from his lips without his own consent,

"Move, Dean," and sweet lord did Dean move. He snapped his hips back out before shoving them back in again, making Castiel tear at his back with blunt nails, hoping he would leave a scar. Hoping he could mark this man that he wanted so dearly – make him his and only his. Castiel opened his eyes to meet a pair of green ones that bore right back into his. Castiel's heart skipped a beat, realizing the look that resided in those mossy orbs.

It was adoration. Adoration, and the promise of something Castiel hadn't even had the luxury of dreaming about. He didn't know if he could take it. Dean had started pounding into his body with wild abandon, and Castiel subconsciously met his partners movements with ease, as though it were something they did everyday. Oh, how he wished they could do this everyday. Maybe even more than everyday.

Suddenly, Dean hit a particularly sensitive spot, and Castiel stopped breathing as his vision blurred with white. He grasped for Dean's body, pulling himself up to the man so that their chests were pressed completely together, his lips crashing into Dean's in a desperate kiss. He might have screamed into Dean's mouth. Or maybe not. He wasn't sure – all he knew in that moment was the loud drumming of his heart beat; and the only slightly dulled answer of Dean's own where their chests felt like they may melt together.

And he came.

Dean followed right after, brought abruptly to a finish when Castiel clamped down on his dick with an abandon that made him forget everything else in the world for a second other than the man beneath him.

They were both gasping for air, and Dean felt both everything, and nothing. He couldn't figure out what exactly he was feeling.

Yes, he was pleasurably spent, but there was a much bigger elephant in the...well...car, and he tried to clear his mind. He was staring into Castiel's blue eyes again as he rode out his orgasm, their lips brushing every time he moved. Castiel stared right back, and Dean finally stilled, panting.

He searched Castiel's eyes momentarily, unable to find a will to move, or words to say. And so he just smiled, and leaned down, catching Castiel's warm lips in a slow kiss.


End file.
